


First Times

by turtog



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtog/pseuds/turtog
Summary: "It's too fucking hot," Galo whines into the couch cushions. Lio can see that Galo is drenched with a sheen of sweat. A single trail runs down from the back of his neck to his bare back. Lio swallows.





	First Times

The air is too humid in the summers, something Lio had forgotten from his time as a Burnish. Lio had parked himself on the couch, slowly fanning himself while some second-rate chef chopped carrots on the television screen.

The front door squeaks, as it has been doing for the entirety of Lio's stay at Galo's apartment. _I should really call the landlord,_ Lio remarks to himself, while Galo slouches into the appartment and promptly drops himself face-first on the couch.

"It's too fucking hot," Galo whines into the couch cushions. Lio can see that Galo is drenched with a sheen of sweat. A single trail runs down from the back of his neck to his bare back. Lio swallows.

"I'm well aware."

"Why don't we have any air conditioning? I can't stand this."

"It's your apartment, dumbass."

Galo groans before flipping onto his back to stare at Lio upside-down. Lio holds the stare for a few seconds before turning back to the television, pretending to be engrossed in the stirring of soup.

Galo swivels his head to the television. "Are you seriously watching this shit? Change the channel already!"

Lio grabs the remote and holds it against his chest. "No way, you're just going to whine until I put on a cartoon."

"Cartoons are great!" Galo shifts into an upright sitting position, legs criss-crossed and hands on his knees. "I don't understand why you would prefer watching this boring ass show."

Lio glances back at the television. Now the chef is spooning out soup into matching bowls, chattering all the while. He couldn't give less of a damn about the show, but fuck if he would give up on an argument so quickly, especially against Galo.

"Cartoons are childish, and unlike you, I am not a child." Galo pouts at that, crossing his arms. Lio turns back towards the screen, watching Galo out of the corner of his eye. They sit like this for a while, as the chef tastes his soup and the show breaks for commercials.

Without warning, Galo lunges across the couch to reach Lio, aiming for the remote. At this point, Lio has relaxed enough that the remote sits on his lap, though his hands are still covering it. As soon as Lio realizes what Galo is attempting, he whips the remote back out of reach, causing Galo to miss and fall into Lio's lap.

"Give it!" shouts Galo, as he scrambles to reach the remote Lio holds over his head. Though Galo is quite taller than Lio, both of their positions lead to Lio having quite an advantage.

"Over my dead body!" Lio grins as he speaks, revelling in the thrill of the game.

Galo grabs Lio's shoulders and flips them over, causing Lio to shriek as the remote flies out of his hands, falling to the floor behind the couch. Galo has Lio's hands pinned above his head and his knees on the outside of his thighs. Lio stares at the man on top of him, panting hard. Galo stares back, drops of sweat covering his face and chest. Galo slowly drags his eyes over the rest of Lio's body. He licks his lips.

A shudder racks through Lio and he can feel the blood rushing to his half-hard cock. His loose t-shirt and shorts feel warm, too warm, for the situation. Galo doesn't break eye contact.

Galo lowers himself down at a snail's pace, watching Lio's face all the while. Gently, he plants a kiss on Lio's cheek, before moving to rest his head against Lio's neck.

Lio shifts, feeling his cock brush against Galo's. Galo whimpers, moving his hands away from Lio's wrists to his shoulders. He starts pulling himself up, flushing red.

"I-I..."

Lio grabs Galo's face and smashes their lips together. Galo gasps, leaving space for Lio to slip his tongue between his lips. They both groan in unison, bucking their hips together. Galo is shaking, basically vibrating with pleasure. He pulls himself away, a line of drool connecting his mouth to Lio's. 

"Fuck me," Lio blurts out. Immediately, he reddens, averting his gaze from Galo's. He can feel Galo's breath hitch. He looks back at Galo, watches as his pupils dialate.

“C-can I?”

Lio huffs a little laugh at that. “Didn’t I ask you to?”

Galo smiles nervously, and sits up. He starts unbuckling his pants, stealing glances at Lio all the while. Lio snorts and lightly pushes Galo off his lap. He pulls his t-shirt off in one fluid motion, throwing it behind the couch to join the forgotten remote. He looks up as he’s taking off his shorts, noticing Galo watching him with bated breath.

“You need to take off your clothes as well, you know.”

Galo’s hands come up to cover his face. “You’re just… really beautiful.”

Lio pauses at that, looking away. He feels as fingers tug his chin to face Galo, where he has a second before Galo envelops his mouth in a gentle, chaste kiss. When they part, Lio stares up at Galo, who is nervously smiling.

“You’re beautiful too,” Lio whispers.

Galo closes his eyes for a second, breathing heavily for a few beats before opening them again. Lio continues to slide off the remainder of his clothing while Galo does the same. Soon, they are both naked and vulnerable to each other. Lio takes a moment to take in Galo’s body, watching all the lines and curves of his skin. He notes the curve of Galo’s cock, dripping with pre-come. 

Galo shifts under Lio’s gaze, bringing Lio back into the moment.

“Do you have lube?”

“Nightstand in my room, second drawer from the top.”

Galo slowly stands up from the couch and strides over to Lio’s bedroom. Lio watches as his ass sways from side to side, his cock peeking out from between his legs. There is a rustling as Galo rumages through Lio’s room. Lio sits back and lightly drags his hand down his cock, sighing softly. Soon, Galo returns with an unopened box of condoms and a half-finished bottle of lube in hand. He raises an eyebrow at Lio, who flushes at the sight.

“Been busy, hm?”

“Mostly thinking about you, if we’re being honest.”

Galo squeaks. Lio laughs. “Come here, silly.”

Galo obliges, placing himself between Lio’s thighs. He quickly squirts some lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together. Lio hitches his legs onto Galo’s shoulders.

“Don’t make me ask again.”

Galo smirks. “What if I want you to?”

Lio rolls his eyes, though his face betrays his desire. Galo continues to sit, hand unmoving.

“P-please, Galo.”

“Please what?”

“G-Galo, please fuck me.”

Galo shakes as he brings his hand between Lio’s legs, circling his hole. Lio jolts at the first contact before relaxing his body. His eyelids flutter shut as Galo pushes in his index finger, just down to the first knuckle.

“Are you doing okay?”

“M-more, please.”

Lio’s breath catches as Galo pushes in further, all the way down to where his finger connects to his palm. He pumps his finger in and out, over and over. Lio squirms with each of Galo’s movements, gasping for more. Galo inserts another finger and spreads, leaving Lio cursing and shaking. Lio continues to spew a string of expletives as Galo adds another finger, pushing in to reach his prostate. Lio’s cock bobs between them, a small stream of pre-come smearing on his chest.

“Fuck, Galo, please, give me more. I need you, need your cock right now.”

Galo pulls out his fingers from Lio’s ass, ripping open the box of condoms and tearing open a wrapper. Lio takes the condom from Galo’s hands and shakily rolls it onto his cock, Galo shuddering from the friction. Lio spreads his legs further as Galo lines himself up against Lio’s entrance.

“A-Are you ready?”

“Is it not obvious enough for you?” Lio smirks, hair sticking to his forehead.

Galo slowly pushes into Lio, groaning as he breaches through. Lio whines, clenching himself around the member. He’s tight, beautiful and perfect, laid out just for Galo. Only Galo.

Galo slowly pushes further and further until he is flush against Lio, who is shuddering in waves against Galo. He can feel Lio fluttering around his cock, see him gasping for air. Galo isn’t doing much better, right on the edge of coming right then and there.

“Galo… Galo…”

“Yes, Lio…?”

“Please, don’t stop.”

Galo pulls almost all the way out before slamming his hips back, leaving Lio to call out with a groan. He repeats the motion over and over again, feeling himself getting closer and closer to that edge. Lio matches Galo’s rhythm, crying out every time he hits that sweet spot.

“Lio, Lio, Lio, _Lio_ please, I need you, I love you.”

With that, Lio comes with a cry, arching his back. Galo pounds into him the whole time, going faster until he, too, comes. He embraces Lio as he shutters through his orgasm, kissing his neck. Lio doesn’t stop holding onto Galo, even as he collapses on top of him. Rubbing small circles into his back, he whispers sweet words into Galo’s ear. For a while, it is only Lio’s words, Galo’s breathing, and the drone of the television playing in the background.

\---

Lio is lying on the couch, overheating. A blanket has been pulled over his body to his chargin; it was still too fucking hot in this damned apartment. He could hear whistling from the kitchen, smell the coffee being made. He pushes the blanket over his body and stretches, feeling the discomfort caused from the sweat and come still on his body. The whistling stops, and he hears footsteps as Galo walks back to his field of vision, still completely nude.

“Hey there,” Galo says with a smile. He looks unabashedly happy, grinning from ear to ear.

“Hey yourself.”

Galo’s grin only grows as he offers a hand to Lio, who accepts. Lio is pulled into a sitting position and Galo takes a seat next to him without letting go of his hand. Lio looks down as Galo gently rubs his thumb against Lio’s hand.

“How are you feeling?”

“Mm, content. Why haven’t you gotten dressed?” 

“I was wondering if you’d like to take a shower with me?”

Lio snorts, watching Galo’s face changes from gleeful to hopeful.

“Of course, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fic, and an explicit one at that. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
